A hybrid, a vampire, and baby makes three
by MrsIanBale
Summary: With everyone one else busy with their significant others, Caroline decides to go on Sophomore year spring break by herself, to New Orleans, unaware that city is Original grounds. With her being Katherine's last turn, she is slowly returning to human, but at 21, Caroline Forbes has gone from hot to sexy, and surely intrigues The Original Hybrid even more. But one night together...
1. Chapter 1

When Katherine took the cure, she took Caroline with her, as Caroline was her last turn. Where Katherine has 500 years to age, Care only has 4. Actually going from 17 to 21 has made her appear more mature, and more beautiful. And thankfully at the right time too, because it is sophomore year and spring break is coming up. A whole two weeks to break spring, college style.

Everybody else was busy though. Elena was on her first spring break with Damon; Stefan was going back and forth with Enzo, and only God knew where Tyler was. Right now, Elena's baby brother Jeremy was even having more fun than the queen of fun, now that Bonnie was back. The girls had spent last spring break together, and with everyone else busy, Care decided she would go on a road trip by herself. Of course, it would be boring, but she had already picked a city that would more than make up for the lonesome ride. And that was the fun loving city of New Orleans.

Unbeknownst to baby-vamp, the city was also a very deep supernatural loving city as well. Werewolves, witches, and vampires.. The vampires had a history, an early history, having been found by none other than the Original vampires. And New Orleans was practically battleground for the three factions who were fighting for supremacy. The biggest problem for her? The vampires had a war amongst themselves, two kings fighting for one throne. One king who had already tried to takeover her town, and the one who had given his word to become the last king of her heart.

_Her bags packed, Caroline left for the spring break she would never forget. Or the one she would never get back from . _


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah found Marcel staring out of the balcony of the abattoir over the decorated streets of New Orleans, clearly enjoying the season recently welcomed.

"You seem _unprofessionally _eager for spring break to arrive, Marcel?" Elijah said, joining his once adopted nephew on the railing, getting Marcel's characteristic pearly white smile in reply.

"You may be the one in the suit Elijah, but I'm the businessman around here. Spring break is good for business. Brings in a lot of tourists. A lot of _young, _college aged tourists, breaking away from college stresses and like for two whole weeks. Just partying and letting lose."

"And how do you maintain the balance around here if you have…_visitors?_" Elijah's stressed word did not go misinterpreted by the King.

"You're implying outside vampires and all? Well, since they will be in my region, they'll have to follow my rules. Vamps will have to check in with me before they do anything else, and the weres and the witches, they have their own protocols." Marcel pushed with one hand and spun around to face the Original.

"Why, Elijah? Are you expecting someone? Perhaps for Mystic Falls?" Marcel's mention of the supernatural infested Virginia town got Elijah standing more straight, his blood running faster, if it still ran.

"And _how _exactly do you know of the town, Marcel?"

"Klaus just comes back to town after abandoning it, _me_, and you don't think I won't have an eye, or ear on him?" Marcel scoffed, returning to his original pose over the railing.

"You are aware that _Ni_klaus was not the only one who left New Orleans, after you decided to summon Michael." Elijah scoffed in his own eye rolling way and continued, "it appears to me that father-son issues are inevitable in the Michaelson family."

Hearing the word _father _put Marcel on edge, who burst out in reply.

"He…is…NOT my fath-"

"Marcel?" the vampire king's rant was interrupted by Thierry, who whispered in his ear, pointless in the presence of another vampire. Apparently, two college kids had been found in the woods, in transition.

"Well if you excuse me Elijah, I'm sure you can show yourself out." Elijah stared into the room from which the two vampires had left, reminiscing the old days. He had flashbacks of when he was trying to get his nephew to apprehend classic lecture on the desk now in the shadows in the corner in the room.

Those had been better times. They had been a better family.They had been _a family._

Always and Forever.

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR QUICK AND WONDERFUL RESPONSE! It was just a thought that came in my mind and I just wrote it down. THANK YOU! Sorry I just wrote the first chapter, now I'm obliged and interested in writing more. Be patient, I will upload more chapters soon, and they will be mixed perspectives. **

**I can not thank you guys enough. Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Wohoo!" Caroline screamed over the music blaring through her rented convertible, one hand on the wheel and the other in the air; her blonde hair flowing back with the wind. Her purse lay open on the passenger seat, hidden under recently worn clothes, chip bags and empty beer bottles. She had opened a few with the bottle opener that hung on her keychain, and a few others with the little vampire strength she had left, the cure still taking its toll to deplete her strengthened abilities. Care had planned a fun route to make up for the 14 hour drive to the party city of New Orleans, and she hadn't been displeased at any of the stops she had made; well, none that she could blame her stops for.

The Clubhouse in Greensboro had been her favorite. Hanging out with the Salvatore brothers and being a vampire had taught quite the skill. Care overly enjoyed beating other spring breakers and twenty-something year olds at darts and foosball and other club games she had mastered at the Mystic Grill. The blondie spent her winnings on food, beer, clothing and jewelry. Specifically, she found a jeweled keychain charm, the letters spelling 'Liz', and had bought the charm as soon as she had found it, clutching it so hard it etched in her palm. Care had spent the latter half of the last year getting over her mom's death, even turning off her humanity. After driving through the night with her mother's name literally glinting her in the eye, she stopped at a cheap motel to rest and to break down. Wasting hours crying over the loss of her mother, and the loss of Stefan as a romantic interest, Caroline pulled herself back together by blasting rock music and dancing on her bed over her newly bought outfits. And now at dawn, she was back on the road, jamming to some newly discovered rock music and downing bottles upon bottles of beer, relishing her independence from stresses and grievances.

The red convertible came to a jolting halt as a horde of spiked party goers ran in front of the car, their music and hooting drowning out the Happiness by The Fray* playing through Caroline's car. The group passed on, revealing a sign that said in big letters: WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS.

"This is so freakin' awesome!" Caroline shouted, slamming her head into the seat as she rested her shades on her head. The half ex-vampire Barbie shut off her car and jumped out to join the party, accepting a fresh can of beer and a pair of Mardi Gras beads from an already decked out brunette, eager to make the rest of spring equally as fun, if not more.

_And she would definitely more, more than anyone had ever gotten. A very Original treat, so to speak._

*Candice Accola is married to the lead guitarist of The Fray so I thought it would be cool to put it in here.

**As always, thank you so much for reading and liking. I'm sorry if it gets a little cheesy or weird. I started writing the middle of the story, now I just have to come up with stuff leading up to it. So sorry if it's a little messed up. I promise it'll get interesting. Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated, and feel free to tell me where you guys would like this to go or who you would like to see. And no, there is no Klaus/Haley, but definitely a baby.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Mikaelson brothers stepped out of the black SUV outside old parking garage near the town entrance, the elder following the younger.

"What _interesting_ places you take me to, Niklaus." Elijah sarcastically remarked observing the place.

"I extended a proposal to Marcel earlier, to be co-rulers of this, always celebrating city of course inevitably it all be mi- ours again soon, brother."

"And you see an old garage the most fitting place to sign a peace treaty?"

The hybrid laughed in reply and spun around to face his brother.

"Marcel has some recent business that he has to take care of, and he'd like my assistance with it. Apparently it is his way of doing his part." Klaus came back to step along with Elijah. "And as you may probably figure out later, I've already had a hand."

The two supernaturals sped up to the meeting spot to find Marcel leaning on the trunk of a coroner's van, with more than needed men around him.

"Klaus, glad you could make it," the vampire king said pushing himself off the trunk ledge he was sitting on.

"You certainly have the party gathered here," replied his turner motioning with his hands the group surrounding him.

"Oh them? They're just, _insurance_." Marcel said flashing his characteristic smile.

"Alright then, I hope you don't mind me bringing Elijah along."

"You'll find me more than enough for your brood," spoke Elijah for the first time, fixing his cuff link.

"Oh, there'll be no need for that. Now let's get down to business," Marcel said opening the trunk. Klaus joined Marcel at the opening and (feigned) surprise.

"Aaah, new associates?" Klaus asked of the scared and hyperventilating kids in transition.

"After losing 6 night walkers, I got holes to fill." Marcel said, standing next to the Original. "What do you think? Cute dorky girl, or gay best friend?"

"Dealer's choice," Klaus replied leaning into Marcel's ear, his hands folded behind him.

"'Dealer's choice.' I like it," replied the co-king as he slapped Klaus' back. He walked up to the trunk and pulled out a coin.

"Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies, _again,_ and for real this time."

The blonde made no haste as she lashed for the silver, gaining a horrified look from her ex-fellow and only a scoff from Elijah, who turned away, clearly not amused.

"How could you?!" the tan, bushy haired kid said.

"Get over it, Josh. You would have done the same thing if you weren't a measly-"the blonde's speech was cut short as her neck was spun broken the unimpressed vampire king.

What Marcel said next was inaudible to Elijah as his hearing was swarmed by the sounds coming off from the parade passing through. But Elijah did not fail to pick up on the one familiar voice he had no thought of hearing in New Orleans, but his guess was affirmed as he saw the blonde vampire from Mystic Falls bouncing with the other drunken party goers.

Elijah smiled, thankful for something interesting, and sped out of the parking lot, leaving the two kings undisturbed in their business dealings.

**Sorry I realize I just wrote down episode two modified. Don't hate me, I just wrote this, because I started writing the Klaus x Caroline ehem…**_**interaction and post **_**scenes before. Sorry if it got boring but it will get fun, and we will get "HOT VAMPIRE HYBRID SEX!" And what that leads to in (almost)human circumstances. Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing. And continue to be awesome readers.**

**Beads for everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline followed the mini parade into the dim lit club. Of course, there she found more drinks and more music. The place was very old, a lot of wood panels on the ceiling and walls and antique furniture and bars. As usual numerous guys hit on her, and Barbie-vamp gave some of them a whirl. Dancing across the room, the blonde noticed sets of guys on the outskirts of the room, looking at her and whispering, judging her. Definitely not the vibe a drunkie gave off. Care tried to ignore it.

Forbes grooved to the music, but it became more difficult as the sets grew into a gang. A couple of "surfer hair" dudes helped take her mind off by helping her up on the bar bench, and she danced to the cheer. But was abruptly taken off as the crowd separated, allowing the gang to manhandle her.

"Let's go, Barbie-vamp," the one in the grey shirt spoke without even looking at her, dragging her to the back exit.

"You gotta check in with Marcel first."'

Caroline tried to use her free hand to escape the guy's strong grasp, but unfortunately, her weakening strength did not help her.

"No! YOU let go of me!" Care said, digging her nails into her assailant. And as soon as they were in the back alley, Caroline freed herself, and punched _grey shirt_ as hard as she could, straight on the nose.

The guy bent from her blow and put his hands to where her knuckles had broken skin, his hand drenched in the blood still pouring from his broken nose. He scoffed and looked up at her, his eyes hidden behind the popped out veins encircling them. Care stepped back.

"Bitch," he said to her as he lunged at her. Caroline ducked, but _grey shirt _did not strike his target as someone else wooshed up in front of her.

"I do not think this is the best way to address a lady. Your mother must surely be so disdained."

Caroline looked up from where she was crouched, unbelieving the voice she had heard. Elijah-THE Elijah- was standing in front of her, dark liquid dripping from his rarely bare elbows. The Original almost stepped on her hand as he stepped back to pull out the heart of _grey shirt._

"Elijah?!" Said spoke for the first time, stressing the 'I', and leaned on the wall to pull herself up.

"Welcome, to New Orleans, Miss Forbes." Elijah responded, turning his head around to her just a second before the rest of the gang lunged on the much stronger Original. Caroline could only correctly imagine their fate as she took her chance to dash away back on the main streets, leaving behind her bracelet.

A minute later a bloody hand picked it up nearer to Elijah's face, who laughed to himself in recognition of the rhinestone link chain. He was amused to see the Salvatore BFF in New Orleans, but he shook his head knowing the one person in this city who would truly enjoy her presence.

_Klaus Mikaelson_.

*Sorry if it was dull. I know it's not the best one. Sorry for the wait, school stuff yada yada. These are filler chapters to the, I guess main story. Climax (in all terms of the word, platonically, writing-ly, or OTHERWISE) is still yet to come. Hang on to your seats. Or go get your popcorn now for just a bit longer, your feature presentation will start soon.

Leave reviews (I know it's slow sorry sorry sorry). Follow, fave spread the word.

P.S. if you guys are into BATMAN or Loki for Asgard. I got you two stories

**The Batman and Catwoman: Crime Novel, or Romance Saga?**

**To be a humanto have a heartLokixSigyn**

Anyway. Saw Fast Furious 7. I don't care what you thought about the whole movie, if you did not cry at the end…man I'mma about to have Elijah pull out your clearly useless heart. R.I.P Paul Walker.


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah went back to Michaelson Manor, blood and bracelet still on him. Unsurprisingly, he found his younger brother painting a picturesque night life on canvas. Klaus was clearly enjoying himself, humming to himself as he painted, not even bothering to look back Elijah who sat himself on the sofa chair, his chin resting on the back of his hand as he interestingly looked on at his brother.

"I understand your meeting went well, Niklaus?"

"If you would have cared to stay, Elijah, you would be aware of what proceeded. For example, Marcel selecting Joshua as a new recruit." Klaus remarked as he dabbed paint on the canvas and stepped back to observe the new addition.

"You know his name?" Elijah asked, sitting himself up straighter.

"Well I should. I was the one who turned him. But let's keep that our little secret for now," Klaus said with a smile in his tone, still not having looked at his brother.

"And what _marvel_ called for your, interference, Elijah?" Klaus asked, spinning around enough to point at the blood still staining his brother's hands, but then turned around again.

"And don't hold back any details. Clearly it must have been amusing, seeing that you still haven't washed up yet."

Elijah sped out of the room and returned refreshed, clasping the buttons on the cuff on his new suit as he stood by the bourbon.

"Glad you finally asked," the elder Original replied in a suggestive tone as he poured himself a flute of light brown liqueur

"It seems that our past from Mystic Falls has followed us home," Elijah said as he took a swing of his drink.

"Well, _your _past specifically," Elijah added as he raised his glass to his younger brother, who sped over to him, his face aglow with anticipation.

Elijah stepped back a little to give himself space and pulled out the now clean rhinestone bracelet, which Klaus happily took in his own hands.

After turning it over in his hands and recognizing it, Klaus put it in his pocket and put a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"I do believe some royal welcoming is in order," Klaus said cheekily as he sped out of the room, leaving his big brother to look on at him with joy.

_Maybe there was __**hope**__ for him after all. _

**EEEEEE! One more chapter before IT happens but none before they meet. Just to let you know I haven't written it whole yet but I have some cool ideas so it may take me a while. Yes these are short I'm sorry I've been running out of ideas lately. But if you guys have suggestions for the storyline or whatever, leave them in the reviews. Well if it's going to be long as it appears to be, I think short chapters should do. **

**Anyway, AP Tests are coming up and graduation, so I will be busy, but I'll be posting. **

**Anyone going to see The AVEEENNNGERS 2 THIS WEEKEND? **


	7. author's note

*hides behind computer chair*

Sorry for not posting in A WHILE! Started college, I have been busy. Aaaaaand, not motivated enough to type more of this story. BUT! but but, I do have drafts for this story I just haven't been motivated to publish. I'm lazy. BUT, I have been writing other stories, on here and on Wattpad. (LintaSalvatore). so while you (and I) wait for this story, here are some other you can enjoy.

**The Batman and Catwoman: Crime Novel, or Romance Saga?* **

The Batman wants the Catwoman: Catwoman wants the batman to "want" her. And Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have a linked past. will the batman be able to remain true to his "profession" or will both he and Bruce fall for the conniving yet se-beautiful Catwoman and Selina Kyle

s/11003902/1/The-Batman-and-Catwoman-Crime-Novel-or-Romance-Saga

**To be a human, To have a Heart (LokixSigyn)***

Loki comes to earth with ulterior motives, but drained powers. Weak as a human, he needs to be cared for. And that help comes from Sigyn. Why? He does not know. Without her? He does not know. Touch what's his...you will not live to know. This time the God of Lies is lying to himself, and the truth comes from humanity, from fatherhood...from Sigyn.

s/11172411/1/To-be-a-humanto-have-a-heartLokixSigyn

**Love's Eternal Flame (Philinda and Skyeward)***

Losing a child can rift a couple apart; one finds comfort in the arms of a psychologist, and the other with a cellist. The flame between Phil Coulson and Melinda May has had a cycle of life and death, but this time, they can only truly turn to each other to save the life of the daughter they were told had died in her sleep. And as a last resort, they turn to the one man who has the same kind of fire in his heart for their daughter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing/ When the pressure's coming down like lightning/

It's like they want me to be perfect /When they don't even know that I'm hurting

This life's not easy/ I'm not made out of steel

Don't forget that I'm human/ Don't forget that I'm real

Grant Ward has lived his life in misery and under orders, but now that his secret's out and Garrett is gone, he's free to live his life however he wants, with whoever he wants. Now, he just has to convince that someone that he's not made out of steel, and his eternal spark for her will never fade out. He just didn't expect that flame to ever be so physical.

story/55163624-love%27s-eternal-flame utm_source=web&amp;utm_medium=email&amp;utm_content=share_info&amp;ref_id=62213937

s/11646822/1/Love-s-Eternal-Flame

**Teach Me Love**

Kaitlyn and her boyfriend Henry plan to dupe rich guy John Mellark of his money by having Kaitlyn marry the guy, but what happens when the naïve Kaitlyn falls for her husband too late? And what will John do when he gets to know the truth too soon? Tom Hiddleston as John Mellark.

myworks/43111513-teach-me-love-a-tom-hiddleston-fanfic

***Also on Wattpad**


	8. Chapter 7

Caroline grooved to the music as she sat on the bar stool, taking small sips of her drink as she took in the club scene. It wasn't rowdy like a night club, it was more calming, and she definitely needed a calm after what had happened earlier. There was light jazz, and gigs from local talent. After the teenage boy ended his beautiful performance of the violin, an older boy sat down next to Caroline.

"Nice sounds, right?" He followed her gaze to the stage and then looked at her.

"That was incredible,"

"Taught him all I know, I'm Jack."

"Caroline. I really needed to hear that, calming music. You wouldn't believe the day I've had!"

"New in New Orleans, are you?"

"Is it too obvious to tell? I'm going cross country by myself."

"Well, if you're looking to be more relaxed, I know a pla-" Jack looked up behind Caroline and stopped mid-sentence.

"But I-I think you're a too innocent girl for that, enjoy New Orleans." Jack took off without looking back, leaving Caroline stuttering behind him.

"What, why?! Where did he-" she spun around and answered her own question.

"Klaus." She stated coldly and took another swing at her drink.

"Caroline, you don't seem too fond of seeing me here, in _my _town of all places."

"_Your _town! You know, I avoided Chicago on purpose, what with your and Stefan's history."

"So you're _not _following me?"

"No, I'm _not_. Elena was busy with Damon, Bonnie went to see Jeremy, and Stefan chose a car over me. So, they ditched _me,_ I ditched Mystic Falls."

"Seeing the beauty around the world."

"You know what was beautiful? _Jack!_ Jack was beautiful. And now you scared him away." She hit him on his shoulder.

"Sweat heart, he couldn't possibly fulfill your needs." Klaus said and ordered a drink for himself.

"And _you _can? Aren't you with, with that wolf, Hayley?"

"Caroline," Klaus flashed her his amused smile, "are you jealous of Hayley?"

"I _am not!_ But you made all those vows and stuff to me, and then you slept with the girl who had a thing with my _boyfriend!"_

Klaus laughed.

"I did not sleep with Hayley, so you know."

"Is that supposed to make me like you again?"

"Not necessarily," he looked at her over the rim of his cup as he drank.

"Agh! I can not stand you! I don't have to, I'm going to go dance with someone, and if I want, I'll let him take me home! See if you like _that_!" Caroline half spat in his face and pushed off the bar into the dance floor, and Klaus laughed from his seat at the bar as he watched.

Caroline made a point to look at Klaus as she danced in the middle of a group of boys dancing around her. Klaus raised a glass to her and went back to his drinks, annoying Care with his lack of attention. She found a table somewhere far and had the boys help her up onto it and she whooped and danced high above everyone. She soon forgot about Klaus and enjoyed her dancing, till a drunk guy decided to join her at the table and started grabbing at her. Caroline grew disgusted and kicked the guy where it hurt, and he limped off the table as the crowd dissed him. Klaus laughed hysterically at Caroline's misery and she pouted as she jumped off the table and came back over to him.

Care sighed annoyed and slumped back into her chair, taking a strong swig of her drink. Klaus tried to bring down his laughter.

"And you _didn't _compel him?" Caroline asked with a cocked brow.

"Nohoho, I didn't! That was his own drunken decision."

"You _promise_ you didn't sleep with Hayley?"

Klaus put down his drink and tilted his head at her, and Caroline raised both her brows at him in sarcasm. He smiled on edge and she grabbed his face the soon as her lips closed down on his. Klaus stood up and holding on to Caroline's arms, he sped them away to a more fitting environment.

* * *

*Hides behind chair, throws cookies.

I'm sorry! Here is _something. _


	9. Chapter 9

The brown door split in the middle as the two sped through it, unaffected by the splintering wood. Klaus pinned Caroline to the wall, his fingers tangled in the base of her neck as he faced her up. Caroline ripped his t-shirt and threw it aside, hopping up and wrapped her legs around his waist. With one hand on the small of her back, he ground his hips into her core and she gasped, opening her mouth for his darting tongue. As her tongue fought his, Caroline pulled Klaus's face into hers, bracing for his slow and pressing thrusts. He ripped off her torn shirt, trailing kisses down her neck and top of her heaving breasts.

"Klaus!" She cried as he sucked through her netted bra, working his fingers over the hooks.

The act excited him too, and Caroline pulled his head back up as she felt his bulge grow, pressing against her. The blonde smirked at him, then put her feet on the ground as her fingers slowly skimmed down his trail to the button on his jeans, prying it open with a flick of her tongue against her teeth. Caroline kissed his sternum and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants, slowly dragging them down as she kissed and licked her way down his front. She looked up at him coyly as she kissed right where his V ended, and that was all it took for Klaus to pull her up and toss her onto the squeaky cot.

He pinned her wrists above her head and ravaged her mouth, turning her pink lips blue with bruises. He kissed her chin, then under her jaw and down her neck. His tongue teased her bare breasts and she bucked against him at every lick and bite. He kissed her flat stomach, which throbbed against his dead cold lips, circling her belly button with his tongue. Klaus kissed her the thin band of her underwear and she tugged him up by his hair, laughing as she shook her head no. It didn't matter to him, cause as he kissed her mouth again, his fingers pressed against her through the thin cloth of her underwear. Caroline's breath fastened, aware of his intentions, yet she still bucked with surprise as his middle finger extended into her. Her own fingers dug into his shoulders and Klaus's took turns, one after the other. As he brought her to her first orgasm, Caroline quivered in his neck.

"Pl-please," she breathily whispered.

Of course, with his heightened senses he heard her, but chose instead to play with her.

"Please what?" he panted through a smirk.

"Please, take me."

Those were the words Klaus had wanted to hear since he first fell for Caroline Forbes. His fingers twisted in her panties and with one tug, he had them across the room. Caroline's hands pressed against his, her long fingers sliding into the waist and he lifted up to let her pull them off.

The moment he was free, Klaus lowered back on to the bed with force, shoving Caroline up to the headboard. She screamed a breathy moan as he entered her, and fisted his hair as her toes trailed over his calves. It took a lot from him to go slow, making his thrusts tantalizingly slow, as if it was her first time.

Miss Mystic falls wasn't a virgin, of course.

"You know I was head cheerleader before your sister crashed through town, right?" She hinted at her experience and Klaus smirked as he gave in, making sure he was the best she ever had.


End file.
